


Подглядывающий

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Frankenstein (Noblesse) | M-21 (Noblesse) | Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, M/M, Voyeurisme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: М-21 подглядывал. Бесчестно и бесстыдно подглядывал в зазор неплотно прикрытой двери.





	Подглядывающий

Можно было бы сказать, что он изучал обстановку в новом месте своего обитания.   
Можно было бы сказать, что он надеялся подслушать какие-то упоминания о своей дальнейшей судьбе.   
Можно было бы придумать массу убедительного вранья, но сам-то он прекрасно осознавал, что именно делал здесь, под дверью шикарной ванной комнаты в доме Франкенштейна.  
М-21 подглядывал. Бесчестно и бесстыдно подглядывал в зазор неплотно прикрытой двери.  
В ванной находились Райзел и Франкенштейн, и эти двое были настолько поглощены друг другом, что он даже рискнул приоткрыть дверную створку еще немного.  
В огромной ванне, среди облаков душистой пены, расслабленно полулежал Ноблесс. Франкенштейн с закатанными выше локтя рукавами мягкими движениями губки массировал плечи своего Мастера, сидя рядом на приставном стуле. Волосы его были собраны в небрежную косу и перекинуты через плечо. Видимо, они находились здесь давно — все зеркальные поверхности стали матовыми от осевшего пара, словно стеснялись отражать идиллическую картину. Из комнаты не раздавалось ни звука, кроме плеска воды – видимо, эти двое общались по своей телепатической связи. В присутствии Двадцать первого они к подобному мыслеобмену прибегали редко, наверное, из чувства такта, но сейчас они ведь были только вдвоем. А М-21 хотел бы, пусть это и не его собачье дело, но до зубовного скрежета сильно хотел бы узнать, о чем они говорят. О чем вообще могут беседовать два таких удивительных существа в момент подобной… интимности? Какими небрежными изящными любезностями они обмениваются, когда Франкенштейн водит губкой по идеально-гладкой молочной коже. О чем вообще можно думать и говорить, прикасаясь к подобному совершенству? Что можно сказать, когда твоего тела касаются, словно сокровища, поклоняясь каждому лоскуту твоей кожи?   
М-21 сжал зубы. Зависть грызла нещадно. Зависть, ревность и злость на самого себя за желание ощутить подобное прикосновение на себе. Со своего места он мог видеть, как Франкенштейн переместился на другой край ванной, приподнял над водой и принялся намыливать узкую ступню. Это было так безобразно красиво. Настолько, что смотреть почти больно. На эту трепетную нежность, бережные прикосновения, эту преданность и поклонение. М-21 крепко зажмурился, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание.  
Разве это возможно? Такие чувства еще могут существовать в этом сраном мире?   
И рядом он – затаившийся, жалкий, слабый, со своим темным прошлым, мутным настоящим, спутанными мыслями и грязными желаниями…   
Прижавшись щекой к прохладной стене М-21 торопливо запустил руку в джинсы, обхватывая напрягшийся член. Стыд, жалость к себе, отвращение и вместе с тем невозможное возбуждение смешались в нем, заставляя кровь приливать к лицу и к паху.   
М-21 бросил жадный взгляд в открытый проем – там Франкенштейн, отложив губку, массировал аккуратные, порозовевшие от пребывания в воде пальцы. М-21, прикусывая губу, отвернулся и тяжело привалился лопатками к стене, сильнее сжимая ладонь.  
Чистота и грязь. Разделенные лишь ненадежной преградой неприкрытой двери: нечто возвышенно-светлое и нечто животно-низменное.  
Задрав свободной рукой короткий рукав футболки, М-21 наощупь нашел почти зажившие царапины на плече. Выпустив когти, он уже заученным движением вспорол поверхность кожи, обновляя старый рисунок там, где его впервые коснулась сила Франкенштейна. Сколько раз он уже делал так с момента их встречи?.. Тогда он словно сошел с ума и теперь жил с этим сумасшествием, отравленный тем самым первым обжигающим прикосновением. Сколько раз обновлял он на себе однажды оставленные отметины и представлял на себе чужие руки?.. Боль лишь обострила удовольствие, и он сполз вниз по стене, продолжая жестко двигать рукой и до скрипа сжимая зубы.   
Хорошо, что М-24 не видит, как низко пал его напарник – занимается рукоблудством, подглядывая за своими благодетелями… Теплые дорожки крови поползли по плечу, словно прикосновение, и М-21 излился в сжатый кулак. Несколько секунд. Всего несколько секунд ему нужно, чтобы прийти в себя и пристыженно сбежать отсюда, унося с собой собственный позор, но…  
Двери в этом доме открывались совершенно бесшумно, и с этой было так же.  
\- Мастер говорит, что ты ранен, - Франкенштейн небрежно отбросил с лица налипшую прядь. Взгляд его остановился на бурых потеках крови.  
Черт! М-21 поспешно вытащил руку из-за пояса и бегло отер ладонь о ткань джинс. Злая краска стыда кусала лицо и шею. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Да что же он за неудачник, если спалился на… таком? Франкенштейн все еще стоял рядом, ожидая ответа или действия, или… чего? Извинений за непристойное поведение? М-21 резко вскинул голову, готовясь ответить какой-нибудь ядовитой шпилькой, но его порыв запнулся о взгляд Франкенштейна. В нем не было ни отвращения, ни неприятия, ни насмешки. Так смотрят на щенка, прибившегося под твою дверь. Тут и изучающий интерес, и толика жалости, и странное подобие теплоты, и задумчивое «что же делать с тобой-то»? М-21 поспешно отвернулся.  
\- Переживу как-нибудь, - из резко пересохшего горла слова выталкивались через силу, хотя подобие привычной ухмылки, кажется, изобразить получилось. Он поднялся на подрагивающих от напряжения ногах. Побыстрее. Исчезнуть. Спрятаться. Уползти. Скрыться от этого взгляда. А после…  
\- Уж постарайся, пожалуйста, - таким же спокойным тоном за завтраком у него просят подать сахар. – Ведь завтра у тебя стандартный рабочий день.  
Вот так, да? Как ненавязчиво ему напомнили, что не он тут решает: бежать ему или оставаться.   
\- Я помню свой график, - кажется, М-21 произнес это резче, чем хотелось. А плевать! Он быстро развернулся, готовясь скрыться в своей комнате. Но прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть пару шагов, Франкенштейн поймал его запястье.  
\- Погоди.  
Да что еще? М-21 обернулся так резко, что, кажется, позвонки шеи недовольно хрустнули.  
\- Ты же не планируешь заляпать мне кровью весь коридор? – Франкенштейн крепко удерживал его, и капли крови грозили вот-вот запачкать его пальцы. Сдвинь ученый захват немного ниже, он мог бы запятнаться не только этим – от этой мысли у М-21 что-то довольно екнуло в груди и сперло дыхание. Он бегло облизал губы.   
\- Будь добр отмыться …Прежде чем бежать, - вырвал его из грез голос Франкенштейна.  
И в следующую секунду он оказался втянут в наполненное теплым влажным воздухом помещение. Дышать стало еще тяжелее. Ноблесс все еще сидел в ванной, теперь сложив руки на высоком бортике и опершись о них точеным подбородком.  
\- Тебе больно, - Райзел произнес это, глядя на капли крови на руках М-21, но было ясно, что говорит он вовсе не о разодранном плече.  
Позади раздался тихий щелчок закрываемой двери.   
\- Боль – это нормально, - слегка нахмурившись ответил он. – Для людей.  
Руки Франкенштейна легли ему на талию, сжимая ткань футболки, и потянули вверх. М-21 на автомате поднял руки, позволяя раздеть себя.   
\- Но и нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы жить одной лишь болью, - голос был ровным и спокойным, как колыбельная.   
Руки скользнули по бедрам, и спущенные джинсы упали на пол. М-21 поспешно прикрылся сложенными ладонями. Только теперь, оставшись без одежды, он, кажется, понял, что именно ему предложили. Шок сковал мышцы, не позволяя даже пошевелиться. Он? И здесь?  
\- Поторопись, пока не замерз – Франкенштейн подтолкнул его в сторону ванной. Сидящий внутри Райзел подтянул колени ближе к груди, освобождая место. Взгляд его изучающе блуждал по телу М-21. Поняв, что не хочет стоять голышом и навытяжку под этим странным взглядом, Двадцать первый, неловко переступив босыми ногами по прохладной плитке, перешагнул бортик и забрался на предложенное место, торопясь скрыться в прикрытии воды и пены. Едва только он уселся, стараясь занимать как можно меньше пространства, чтоб ненароком не коснуться идеального тела Ноблесс, как тот резко подался вперед и положил ладонь на его исполосованное плечо. От неожиданности М-21 дернулся назад, вжимаясь лопатками в бортик ванной. Вода качнулась волной и щедро плеснула через край. Райзел даже бровью не повёл, его пальцы продолжали бережно поглаживать уже начавшие снова затягиваться раны. Отходивший к ванному шкафчику Франкенштейн вернулся. И, едва он снова уселся на прежнее место, Ноблесс перехватил его руку и положил на яркие рубцы, словно призывая тоже проследить узор. Их взгляды встретились где-то над головой М-21, и он снова подумал о том, что они, наверное, безмолвно общаются. И в этот раз они говорят о нем. Пальцы Франкенштейна двинулись по коже, направляемые Райзелом, и Двадцать первый забыл, как дышать. Он, наконец, осознал, где оказался – между кем и кем. Сердце гулко ухало в груди, отдаваясь набатом в ушах.   
Франкенштейн сел за его спиной, на своем высоком стуле, расставив ноги – М-21 видит его колени по обе стороны от себя. В голову пришла шальная мысль: если потянуться чуть вверх и запрокинуть назад голову, она ляжет точно на его ширинку. Рука Франкенштейна появляется в поле зрения с губкой и деловито принимается намыливать плечи Двадцать первого. Противоречивые желания разрывают его. Хочется расслабиться и обмякнуть, позволяя вот так мять и потирать себя. И в то же время он чувствует напряжение и разгорающееся возбуждение от одного только прикосновения рук, о которых он фантазировал уже столько ночей.  
Тело решило за него само. Тело говорило честнее слов, выгибаясь, подставляясь, позволяя растирать спину и грудь. И М-21 готов был поклясться, что к нему Франкенштейн прикасался иначе. Совсем не так, как к своему Мастеру. Не так эфемерно, не так невинно – более весомо, телесно, возбуждающе. Так не прикасаются к тому, кого обожают и боготворят, но так и не трогают того, к кому равнодушны. У М-21 сжалось горло. Неужели же…  
Он перевел взгляд на застывшего напротив Райзела: восхитительно-гладкая на вид кожа, едва-едва порозовевшая от тепла воды, тяжелые от влаги черные волосы, идеальные губы, ярким пятном выделяющиеся на аристократически-бледном лице. Из ниоткуда подкралась оглушающая мысль: а как они будут это делать? Он разомкнул пересохшие губы:  
\- Я никогда не был… с двумя сразу, - на ходу перекроил фразу М-21, отчего-то устыдившись сказать то, что намеревался сначала.   
Тихий смех Франкенштейна разлился у него над ухом.  
\- Успокойся, - мягко опустил он свободную руку на макушку М-21. - Никто здесь не собирается тебя насиловать.  
М-21 мысленно фыркнул. Насилие? Скорее, речь здесь идет о совращении. Причем, совратился он задолго до этого момента. Он резко тряхнул головой, избавляясь от покровительственного прикосновения.   
\- Это просто купание, - с усмешкой ответил Франкенштейн еще до того, как М-21 успел спросить что-то еще, и вновь принялся ласкать губкой его грудь.  
\- А если я не хочу… «просто», - М-21 перехватил его за запястье, все еще надеясь получить вразумительный ответ. Что здесь происходит? Чего ему ждать, а на что и не надеяться? Какого черта он вообще здесь делает, если его… не хотят?  
\- Тогда тебе нужно сказать об этом, - мягко ответил Франкенштейн, не делая попыток освободиться. М-21 едва заметно, словно в ответ своим собственным мыслям, кивнул и потянул чужую руку глубже под воду, к своему животу.  
Этого, кажется, было достаточно. Руки Франкенштейна ласкали его уже открыто: шея, грудь, живот. М-21 наконец позволил себе откинуть назад голову, потираясь затылком об обтянутое черным сукном бедро. Зажмурившись от удовольствия, он пропустил тот момент, когда Ноблесс переместился ближе, и чуть не вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение узкой ладони к своему колену.   
В этот момент он вдруг резко усомнился в реальности происходящего. Его, шавку бракованую, в четыре руки ласкали двое самых красивых созданий, что ему доводилось видеть за свою жизнь. Хорошо, что он успел кончить в коридоре, иначе бы уже не выдержал. Решившись, он потянулся вперед, неуверенно касаясь шелковистой кожи на безупречной высокой скуле.  
\- Тшш…- остановил его порыв Франкенштейн, склонившись и задевая дыханием ухо. - Мастеру этого не нужно.  
Да он и сам это понял в ту самую секунду, когда его пальцы соприкоснулись с этим совершенством.  
\- А что насчет тебя? - М-21 сглотнул и положил мокрую ладонь на колено Франкенштейна.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, М-21 пополз рукой вверх по его бедру и тихо хмыкнул, нащупав напряженный член под тканью брюк. Он с нажимом провел по выпуклости и с удовольствием услышал, как Франкенштейн вздохнул над его головой. Если у Двадцать первого и оставались какие-то сомнения, то теперь он окончательно послал их нахер. С членом он обращаться умел - у самого такой же, а дальше… дальше - как пойдет. Подняв очередную волну, он кое-как полностью развернулся и, упершись коленями в дно ванной, положил локти на ноги Франкенштейна и принялся расстегивать его уже наполовину вымоченные брюки. Вода вокруг вновь всколыхнулась, и он почувствовал, как его спины касается мокрая кожа. М-21 скосил взгляд – Райзел, полуприжавшись к нему и склонившись вперед, задумчиво наблюдал за его действиями. Под его пристальным взглядом М-21 немного неловко высвободил возбужденный орган и провел по нему вверх-вниз.   
\- М-21, - голос Франкенштейна звучал странно, словно предостережение сквозь сжатые зубы. Двадцать первый нахмурился – его просят остановиться? Почему?..  
\- Продолжай, - изящные белые пальцы тронули его запястье, и уха коснулся шепот. – Ему нравится.  
\- Мастер… - со стоном прошептал Франкенштейн, и М-21 внутренне зарычал. Он хотел, чтобы сейчас произносили его имя, поэтому сжал пальцы крепче. - Зачем?  
\- Потому что ты слишком неискренен в том, что касается твоих желаний, - последовал спокойный ответ. - В этом вы похожи, - Райзел легко погладил М-21 по волосам.  
\- Как давно ты забыл о себе? – снова обратился он к своему человеку. - Сто лет? Двести?  
От подобных цифр у М-21 зашлось дыхание. Что за шутки? Да разве такое возможно? Не веря услышанному, он глянул вверх. Взгляд Франкенштейна, устремленный на него, потемнел и М-21 подумал, что, должно быть, очень развратно сейчас выглядит с раскрасневшимся от жары и возбуждения лицом и с членом у самых губ. И, черт возьми… Он, что, действительно будет первым, кто прикасался к этому телу за последние сто лет? Собственный член вздрогну под водой, отозвавшись на эту мысль. Не отводя глаз от лица Франкенштейна, М-21 провел языком по его нежной плоти. Взять в рот готов он пока не был, но и языком-то тоже должно быть приятно, да? Тихий, полный удовольствия стон едва не заставил кончить его самого.   
Спину обдало прохладой, и М-21 понял, что Ноблесс отстранился от него и, кажется, выбирается из ванной. Но это его уже мало интересовало. Он хотел Франкенштейна, а не это прекрасное, но такое нереальное совершенство с внешностью хрупкого юноши и силой целой армии, заключенной в одних только тонких пальцах. Сильные руки сжались на его плечах, и его резко вздернули вверх. На лице Франкенштейна явно читалось возбуждение, но взгляд его продолжал сверлить Двадцать первого, словно ища малейшую тень сомнения. Потянувшись вперед, М-21 коснулся языком его напряженных губ и в то же мгновение словно оказался в тисках – Франкенштейн сгреб его в объятия и жестко сковал рот поцелуем. М-21 вцепился в его рубашку, как в последнюю опору. А потом пришла жажда...  
М-21 карабкался по Франкенштейну, цепляясь за одежду, тянул на себя, пытаясь завалить в ванну, хоть как-то, наконец, прийти с ним в полное соприкосновение. Тот же отчаянно упирался в борта напряженными руками, удерживая от падения в воду себя и буквально виснущего на нем М-21, потом и вовсе обхватил его рукой за талию и вытащил из воды. М-21 плюхнулся в огромную лужу на полу, но передумал возмущаться, потому что Франкенштейн уже был рядом, на нем и покрывал его засосами. М-21 вслепую потянул его рубашку вниз. Мокрая ткань липла к телу и не хотела сползать. Двадцать первому удалось оголить только одно плечо, в которое он с удовольствием вгрызся. Франкенштейн взрыкнул и рывком перевернул его на живот. Только тогда М-21 заметил, что Райзел все еще находится в комнате. Он успел облачиться в белый банный халат и теперь грациозно опустился на пол перед ним, подогнув под себя ноги. Франкенштейн куда-то исчез и гремел чем-то в огромном шкафчике с шампунями и ванными принадлежностями. Чтобы как-то отвлечься и расслабиться, М-21 ткнулся лицом в колени Ноблесс, восстанавливая сбившееся к черту дыхание. Прохладные пальцы нежно поглаживали его шею в тот момент, когда Франкенштейн вернулся, и М-21 впервые ощутил чужое прикосновение между ягодиц. Касание было влажным и …скользким? Ну да, наверняка в этих шкафчиках, забитых банками и бутылочкам так плотно, словно это полки в супермаркете, нашлось что-то подходящее. Его подготавливали старательно, но без излишней нежности, ощущение чего-то движущегося внутри себя было странным, но не то чтобы неприятным. А вот когда в него вошли по-настоящему, М-21 сжал зубы, сдерживая болезненное шипение. Франкенштейн продвигался медленно, давая привыкнуть к заполненности и растянутости. Потом подался обратно, полностью выходя, и – вдох спустя - снова внутрь, но теперь более гладко. Так он делал несколько раз, видимо, понемногу добавляя той субстанции, которая заменила им смазку – когда Франкенштейн вышел из него в очередной раз, М-21 почувствовал, как ее излишки стекают по внутренней поверхности бедер. Проникновение больше не доставляло дискомфорта, даже наоборот, притупившееся было возбуждение снова начало собираться пульсирующим клубком в животе. Он только не понимал, почему Франкенштейн все еще медлит… Ласкавшие его шею пальцы плавно заскользили вниз по спине, и от этого прикосновения по коже словно пробежали легкие электрические разряды. Добравшись до поясницы, Ноблесс невесомо переместил ладони на его ягодицы и слегка потянул в стороны, словно раскрывая для… Низкий стон Франкенштейна оборвал цепочку его мыслей, а последовавшее за ним вторжение заставило и его самого выдохнуть сдавленное ругательство.  
Вот она - причина, по которой Франкенштейн до последнего боялся отпустить контроль над собой. Вот он – результат векового сексуального голода. Вот оно… На мокром кафельном полу, распластав в позе лягушки, Франкенштейн крепко держал его за бедра и имел сзади, въезжая по самое основание. М-21 тихо постанывал сквозь зубы, зарываясь горящим лицом в белую ткань Райзелова халата. Ноблесс сидел на полу, не меняя позы, держал его голову на коленях и гладил по волосам, словно успокаивая боль. Но больно Двадцать первому не было. Даже досаждавшее поначалу жжение давным-давно отступило – видимо, работала регенерация. А сейчас ему было так охуительно хорошо, что это было даже страшно. Хотелось рычать, материться, царапать и скрести когтями. Но перед ним было только неприкосновенное тело Ноблесс, поэтому все, что он смел – это сжимать в пальцах и тянуть зубами полу его халата. Франкенштейн налег сверху, мокрая ткань так и оставшейся поустянутой рубашки ласкала спину, горячий язык зализывал уже затянувшиеся царапины на плече. Ощущения оглушали. Тело словно звенело от заполняющего его удовольствия. Ни с одной женщиной М-21 не испытывал ничего похожего, даже сравнивать казалось смешным. Понимая, что уже на грани, он, оскальзываясь на мокрой плитке, попытался приподняться и просунуть руку себе под живот, но Франкенштейн опередил его, охватив подрагивающий от напряжения член. М-21 всхлипнул и сильнее вцепился зубами в ткань халата. Франкенштейн засаживал все быстрее и резче, впиваясь пальцами глубоко в плоть. По бедрам потекло и М-21 понял – ногтями, до крови. Горячий рот жадно шарил по его шее, и М-21 извернулся, чтобы поймать его в поцелуй. Зубы сжали его нижнюю губу, и во рту стало солоно от крови. Но было уже совершенно побоку. Потому что одновременно с этим его накрыло удовольствием. Франкенштейн последовал довольно быстро, но все еще не спешил выходить из него, расслабленного, горячего, пульсирующего.   
Они еще были соединены, когда Райзел заворочался, давая понять, что желал бы встать, и это мигом вернуло их в реальность. Быстро нашарив и протянув М-21 полотенце, Франкенштейн поднялся и завозился с брюками. М-21 тоже встал на ноги и со вздохом повязал полотенце вокруг пояса – на светлой ткани теперь останутся кровавые разводы. Оглянувшись и оценив масштаб учиненного беспорядка, М-21 похолодел. Разлитая вода, с редкими островками еще не осевшей пены. Какие-то баночки на полу, валяющееся в луже полотенце. Франкенштейн в промокшей насквозь, перекрученной и местами порванной одежде с шальным взглядом и кровавыми разводами на губах. И посреди этого болота – безупречно сухой Райзел в идеально-белом халате. М-21 не смог удержаться от усмешки – мухлевал с магией, чистюля.  
Райзел едва заметно повел плечами, словно услышал его мысль, но не находил в этом ничего странного, а затем ступил вперед и, положив ладони на голую грудь М-21, прижался губами к его губам.   
И, пожалуй, это было самое странное, что он испытал за сегодня.  
М-21 вцепился в узел, удерживающий полотенце.   
У поцелуя Ноблесс не было вкуса. Нет. Не так. Он навевал мысли о талой воде, о горных снегах, о свежевыглаженных рубашках и еще немного – о грозе. Ощущение абсолютной чистоты, величия, нетронутости. Губы М-21 словно онемели, когда Райзел оторвался от него и перевел взгляд на Франкенштейна.  
\- Вам обоим нужно вымыться… - констатировал он. - Снова.  
\- Да, Мастер, - отозвался Франкенштейн.   
У М-21 сил хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть.   
Райзел покинул ванную, оставив их друг с другом. Тишина казалась такой же осязаемой и реальной, как наполняющая комнату влажность. Говорить не хотелось, но вместе с тем М-21 четко ощутил крепнувшее в нем странное желание. От покалывающего онемения и прохладной чистоты на губах хотелось избавиться, как от чего-то неуместного. Ведь он-то – не идеальное высшее создание, а обычный смертный. М-21 просто обязан был снова испачкаться. Он обернулся и слизнул свою кровь с губ Франкенштейна.  
\- Еще? - предложил он, не отстраняясь, и сам удивился нахально-настойчивым соблазняющим ноткам в своем голосе. Вместо ответа он почувствовал, как сильные пальцы сжали его волосы, и мгновение спустя он оказался впечатан спиной в ближайшую стену, в рот уже настойчиво проникал чужой язык. М-21 обвил руками талию Франкенштейна, притягивая его ближе. А почему нет? И во втором раунде можно проявить и побольше инициативы.


End file.
